The Right Reason
by TwilightIsGreat
Summary: Summary: This is a Two-shot of why Alice's human mother decided to send her away. "I knew it was for the right reason, but it is so hard..." Another one will uploaded from Alice's P.O.V "She loved me, I was wrong Jazz"... Please Read and Review! Bad Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**The Right Reason.**

** Stephenie Meyer owns all thigs Twilight.**

**Summary: This is a Two-shot of why Alice's human mother decided to send her away. "I knew it was for the right reason, but it is so hard..." Another one will uploaded from Alice's P.O.V "She loved me, I was wrong Jazz"... Please Read and Review! Bad Summary**

I knew it was for the right reason, but It was so hard...

If my husband; Alice's father; found out about mine – our – power than he would defiantly send me and her sister of with her.

But _**I've seen her future.**_ And I know that I must go along with her father's decision whether I like it or not.

Alice and I, we both see the future. One should not see what one saw, but it may help someone. Like how I saw my Alice, my eldest, have the best future possible. One that did not include me, her father, or her sister.

A new family...

A family that deserve her...

A family that will adore her...

That is what she will get and deserve. It pains me to know she will be turned into a...a vampire, one who will not remember anything about her past life.

But her destiny as a vampire has been set in stone, she will have more siblings, a soul mate and better parents.

I know it's time and I place a letter where I know she will find it when she comes back to visit, trying to find information on her past life.

"Alice, remember I love you. And beware the red eyes... Trust the old man, and follow your visions." I place a kiss on her head, as she hugs me hard.

"I love you mama. I love you sissy..." I hear her whisper.

With that she is dragged of by two men I white outfits.

I bring my youngest inside as I cannot bear to watch my angel go.

"Don't worry, she'll have a wonderful future..." I wipe my tears away and place my locket in the same place as the necklace.

Please Read and Review!xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**The Right Reason.**

**Summary: This is a Two-shot of why Alice's human mother decided to send her away. "I knew it was for the right reason, but it is so hard..." Another one will uploaded from Alice's P.O.V "She loved me, I was wrong Jazz"... Please Read and Review! Bad Summary**

Me and Jasper came to visit my old home.

My old life.

I only remember my sister's name and with that I was able to track down my old house.

The abandoned old house hasn't had anyone live in it since my sister died, and people considered it would be too much money to repair.

"I see you're here to look at the house. I wouldn't if I were you, I've heard its cursed by the pain that the mother felt when her eldest daughter got sent away. Some say that over the years she went mental."

Ignoring the old lady, we walked into the house. Along the walls was pictures of a family of three. I could tell that the child wasn't me.

My shoulders sagged as I saw a picture for my parents for the first time. I close my eyes and remember my mother say;

**Alice, remember I love you****.**

"She loved me, I was wrong Jazz." I cried into his shoulder.

He carried me into what looks like a child's room. I knew this was my room, the furniture, clothes dolls, all date back to the when I was a child. I walked around the room, my hand trailing along the room.

My hand caught on a loose brick.

**Weird...**

I pull the brick away and a letter and object fell out. I picked up what was an old necklace and read the letter;

_**Dear my beautiful Mary-Alice,**_

_**I am your mother, who I know you don't remember. I am so sorry for what you had to go through to get where you are now but, like you, I could see the future. I knew that sending you away was wrong and that I should have made your father see sense, but if I did your life would have been miserable. **_

_**By sending you away, I was sealing your fate. Your fate as a Vampire. I had a vision of what your life would become, who your soul mate was. Jasper is quite a handsome young man and I hope he treats you right.**_

"She knew Jazz, she sent me of to have a better future."

"I know Ali, dear. Keep reading..." He grazed my face and I nodded turning back to the letter.

_**I also saw that you would come back, trying to find information on your past. I, your mother, and your sister were awfully full of sorrow when I agreed to send you away. Your wont sister speak to me or your father for months, because to her you were a queen. Your horrid father will refuse to acknowledge your existence, but that won't stop me from telling your sister all about you and what you were up too. I will her everything I had a vision about. And I must say, I don't agree with the Volturi. But that will all happen in the future.**_

_**You must know that I love you dearly and I will think about you every day. The locket holds a picture of me and you and another of your sister, take good care of it for it costs a lot of money to get a picture, let alone one that small. Were it and remember I am with you every were.**_

_**Alice, remember I love you were one of the last words I told you and they hold every aspect of truth.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Your Mother xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**_

I broke down in tearless sobs and clutched the letter close to my heart and picked up the locket.

"I love you too mom, always and forever..." I whisper. I feel my love pick me up and take me back home, but my thoughts remained on that house.

On my mother.

On my sister.

And I knew, I was loved.

**The End**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
